Fleur sombre, yin et yang
by CryingAlice
Summary: Les enfants de Subaru se retrouvent projetés dans le passé...J'enlève définitivement le nonslash, désolée, je n'ai pas pu resister, SeiSub principalement, léger FumaKamui
1. Apparition

Fleur sombre, yin et yang, prologue

Seichirô Sumeragi Sakurazuka regarda l'homme s'écrouler avec indifférence, puis porta à ses lèvres ses doigts encore poisseux du sang chaud de sa victime. Son odeur imprégna ses narines et un petit sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Puis se fana, pour laisser place à une moue de tristesse sur son visage encore arrondie de l'enfance et dans ses grands yeux verts.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Des larmes piquaient ses yeux verts. Ayame Sumeragi pinça fortement les lèvres pour les retenir. Le cerisier pourrait boire tout son soûl ce soir. Son frère y avait savamment veillé. En tant que chef des Sumeragi, elle devait, elle, veiller à ce que cet homme parte avec l'âme en paix. Avoir été la proie du Sakurazukamori pour en arriver à la mort la plus pénible qui soit…Elle pleura.

-Bonsoir Nee-san.

Elle se retourna pour contempler le visage de son frère.

-Bonsoir, Seichirô-kun.

Ils se regardèrent durant un long moment. Puis, sans qu'ils ne comprennent, un éclair blanc les enlaça et ils s'évanouirent.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Seichirô secoua la tête pour dissiper la fumer qui brouillait sa vision. Il était sûr à 90 qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un sort de sa sœur. Puis, pourquoi l'aurait-elle envoyé…dans le parc Ueno, au pied de son cerisier ? Il se releva d'un seul et souple mouvement. Il salua celui à qui il avait voué sa vie avec un sourire. Il faisait nuit, mais cela ne le gênait naturellement pas. Ce qui le gênait en revanche, s'était ses vêtement. Il portait un long et trop grand imperméable de cuir noir, loin de son habituel blouson en jean, un tailleur trop large et une cravate. Et…une paire de lunette de soleil. Il les retira, agacé, pour les jeter dans la première poubelle venue, non mais qui portait des lunettes noires, la nuit !

Bon. Où était-il ? Le parc lui paressait un peu différent, de même que la ville même. Il bondit sur le premier building à la sortie du parc, puis sur un plus élevé, se dirigeant par petits bonds jusqu'à la tour de Tôkyô. Il connaissait la ville par cœur, cependant, elle revêtait ici un il ne savait quoi de différent, et ne pas arriver à le saisir le perturbait. Une lueur verte attira son attention. Elle était en forme de cylindre et se dressait au dessus des bâtiments, comme…une barrière.

-Kekkai ? Murmura Seichirô, perplexe.

Il commença à se diriger vers le lieu de ce qui devait être un affrontement.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ayame ouvrit ses jolis yeux verts et, un instant désorienté, comprit qu'elle se trouvait devant la mairie de Tôkyô, à Shinjuku, allongée à même le sol. Elle se redressa et se leva. Que faisait-elle là ? Etait-ce Seichirô ? Non, pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Et…Pourquoi diable portait-elle cet ignoble imperméable blanc et ces vêtements noirs, masculins et trop larges ? Où était sa robe d'été lilas ? Secouant la tête et décidant qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais pleinement son frère, elle se dirigea vers son immeuble.

Arrivée à son appartement, elle constata avec mauvaise humeur que non, elle n'avait pas ses clefs. Elle soupira et s'apprêta, après deux sauts impressionnants, à rentrer par la fenêtre... Mais, il y avait des gens dans son appartement ! Et celui-ci n'était plus aménagé comme elle l'avait laissé ! Une famille heureuse. Dont les visages lui était familier. Mais bien sûr, les anciens propriétaires ! Elle avait déjeuné avec eux, après la finalisation du contrat de vente de l'appartement. Aïe ! Mais, si ils étaient encore là… Ca ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose… Elle devait contacter les Sumeragi au plus vite. Si elle était vraiment dans le passé, alors…Oh, non !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Le Sakurazukamori contemplait la scène avec fascination. C'était le pouvoir des dragons. Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Il avait remonté le temps. Donc…Il y avait un autre gardien de la tombe du cerisier ici. Et il y avait de forte chance que ce soit son père. Intéressant. Une sensation étrange lui enserra le ventre et il se tourna légèrement pour entrapercevoir un visage qui lui était familier, sans qu'il ne l'ait vu en réalité avant cette nuit. Donc, pas son père. Encore plus intéressant.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Seichirô Sakurazuka était venu s'amuser à observer cet imbécile de dragon du ciel se débattre contre Yûto, lorsqu'il sentit doublement une aura inconnue et pourtant familière et un regard scrutateur. Il releva la tête, et vit la forme d'un adolescent vêtu à l'identique de lui-même, mais dont l'absence de lunette lui révélait une paire des yeux verts les plus profonds et brillants qui soit. Il resta interloqué quelque seconde devant l'incroyable, l'impossible. Comme si le fantôme de l'innocence d'un tout jeune exorciste était revenu le hanter.

-Su…Subaru-kun ? S'entendit-il murmurer.

Mais l'illusion ne dura pas. Son regard était trop froid pour être celui de son tendre Subaru de 16 ans. Pourtant, en terme d'âge, il ne devait pas en être loin…Et cette ressemblance…Et ces yeux…Etait-ce encore un jeu du Kamui de la terre ? Il ne le pensait pas, il ne sentait pas son aura. Le jeune homme rit doucement, puis son expression se modifia pour se faire faussement tendre et il répondit avec une parfaite imitation de la voix de Subaru.

-Seichirô-san !

Puis dans un rire dont l'éclat n'était plus voilé, il disparu, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une traînée de…pétales de cerisier. Seichirô en recueillit un dans sa main, et fronça les sourcils.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Seichirô se laissa tomber à quelques mètres du Cerisier. Comme il l'avait imaginé, l'adolescent était insolemment appuyé contre l'arbre même s'il ne souriait plus. Seichirô non plus ne souriait pas. Son regard doré scrutait ce visage, ce visage qui lui ressemblait trop pour que ce fût une simple coïncidence.

Sans attendre davantage, il lança son shiki à l'attaque. L'adolescent bondit sur la plus haute branche de l'arbre et, lorsque l'oiseau ne fût plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui déchirer la gorge, il murmura en à peine une fraction de seconde « ohm bawa ohm »

Le shiki s'arrêta et vola surplace comme désorienté. Le sakurazukamori fronça les sourcils. Son shiki finit par se poser sur le bras de l'adolescent. Celui-ci laissa de nouveau échapper un petit rire perlé, fit disparaître le shiki sous sa forme papier et se laissa tomber à terre. Puis il s'avança, détendu, avant de s'asseoir sur le dossier d'un des bancs du parc.

-On dit…Commença-t-il doucement en regardant au sol, on dit qu'il n'y a qu'un seul Sakurazukamori, le plus puissant des maîtres du Yin et du Yang. Il ne peut t'y en avoir qu'un puisque pour obtenir ses pouvoir, le Sakurazukamori doit tuer son prédécesseur, un baptême du feu en quelque sorte. A véritablement s'en brûler les ailes, puisqu'un Sakurazukamori ne peut être tuer que par la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde.

Il releva les yeux jusqu'à ceux dorés de Seichirô et les soutint sans ciller, un exploit plus qu'exceptionnel. Ce qui l'état aussi, c'était qu'il connaisse les derniers règlements du testament des Sakura.

-Que se passerait-il s'il y avait deux sakurazukamori ?

Seichirô sourit, un rien carnassier, et dévisagea son jeune vis-à-vis.

-Tu lui ressembles…

-…Mais je suis vous. Réplica doucement le garçon, et ses lèvres s'ornèrent du même sourire que celui de l'assassin. Et un tel sourire, sur ce visage, choquait profondément Seichirô. Ca avait quelque chose d'indécent.

Avec un petit rire perlé, le jeune homme recula et croisa ses mains devant sa poitrine. Seichirô eut à peine le temps de réagir avant qu'une puissante énergie spirituelle ne vienne frapper ses boucliers. Il fut forcé d'encaisser le coup et cela sembla beaucoup amuser le garçon, qui rit de nouveau.

Fini de rire. Seichirô leva la main et fit apparaître ses Ofuda.

-Avatar, ou qui que tu sois… (Il sourit)…

Et s'entailla le doigt. Le jeune homme n'eut pas l'air impressionné ou inquiet, il alla jusqu'à lui présenter sa nuque en s'inclinant. Seichirô retint son attaque.

-Mon nom est Seichirô. Sakurazuka Sumeragi Seichirô en fait. Fils de Sakurazuka Subaru.

Il se redressa.

-Et avant que vous ne le demandiez, je ne sais pas du tout comment cela est possible. Ma présence ici, je veux dire. Pour le reste, c'est de votre faute.


	2. Si vous m'aidez

NdA: Désolé pour l'attente, job d'été, pas eu le temps d'écrire. Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais je fais aussi vite que je peux, entre mes heures de boulots. Merci à Kokoroyume pour sa review, j'espère que la suite te plaira, mais elle est un peu plus sombre, en tous cas, ça m'a fait très plaisir .

Ayame s'assit sur un banc pour réfléchir. Elle redressa avec mauvaise humeur l'imperméable blanc qui glissait de ses épaules fines. Ces vêtements étaient définitivement trop larges.

Elle s'était renseignée et savait maintenant qu'elle se trouvait en 1999, juste avant la bataille finale entre les Kamui du ciel et de la terre. Bien. Mais la question était, qui était le Sakurazukamori? Son père? Sakurazuka Seichirô? Probablement le second, décida-t-elle. Après tout, Subaru était devenue Sakurazukamori assez tardivement. Elle en aurait vite confirmation, si elle suivait son idée d'aller voir les Sumeragi. Mais le pouvait-elle? Jusqu'à quel point le passé en serait-il modifié?

Et son frère, avait-il lui aussi fait ce saut dans le passé avec elle? Etait-ce de son fait?

Probablement pas. A ce qu'elle savait, les Sakurazukamori n'avaient pas ce pouvoir. En plus, quel aurait été l'intérêt de Seichirô, son Seichirô à elle? Que se soit Sakurazuka Seichirô ou son frère, ils se fichaient totalement du destin de la terre. Le premier était obsédé par Subaru. Quant à son frère, il tuait, et c'était à première vue la seule chose qui l'intéressait. Mais alors qui? Qui ou quoi? Ou bien peut-être était-ce une illusion? Mais non, elle n'avait ressenti aucune aura magique, rien pour lui indiquer que quelqu'un se jouait d'elle. Et puis, il faudrait une puissance digne de celle du Kamui de la terre pour déclencher un tel processus. Une puissance que personne d'autre que lui ne possédait à sa connaissance. Donc, elle était en 1999. Mais pourquoi?

Le fait que les deux enfants de Subaru soit venu à cette époque pouvait-il changer le destin de la terre? C'était une perspective angoissante. Surtout si Sei était dans le passé avec elle. Son frère se fichant du destin de la terre, il pouvait décider, juste pour s'«amuser», d'intervenir et de tout modifier. Et si le Kamui de la terre l'emportait alors tout serait perdu.

Et puis, deux fois deux maîtres du Yin et du Yang dans une même époque? En plus, elle avait vérifié,ses pouvoir étaient intacts, il en allait donc probablement de même pour son frère. En allait-il de même pour son père et l'actuel Sakurazukamori?

Il fallait qu'elle sache. A cette époque, pour ce qu'elle en savait, son père avait 25 ans et vivait dans un appartement de Shinjuku. Elle se souvenait même de l'adresse. Autant commencer par là.

En quelques bons, elle se retrouva à la fenêtre de la chambre de l'appartement en question à regarder l'intérieur au travers de la vitre. Elle fut frappé par le coté impersonnel du lieu, même s'il était visiblement habité. Le lit était impeccablement fait avec des vêtements de rechange, semblables à ceux qu'elle portait, pliés dessus. Une armoire munie d'un miroir et une table de nuit constituaient les seuls autres meubles de la pièce. Pas un tableau, pas une photo. Pour quelqu'un qui, comme Ayame, vivait entouré de peluches et de bibelots, c'était à la fois dérangeant et d'un ennui mortel. Question, comment entrer? Vu que briser la vitre aurait singulièrement manqué de savoir vivre, elle se décida pour un sort. Une fois la fenêtre ouverte, la jeune fille se glissa sans bruit à l'intérieur. Un bruit d'eau lui apprit que quelqu'un probablement Sumeragi Subaru, du moins l'espérait-elle, prenait une douche. Père ou pas, elle n'allait pas le déranger. Elle préféra donc s'approcher du miroir et se contempler.

Les vêtements trop amples lui donnaient une allure encore plus fragile que d'habitude. Ses cheveux courts noirs mettaient remarquablement en valeur une paire d'immenses yeux verts.

Un bruit de verre qui se brise lui fit vivement tourner la tête. Elle vit d'abord au sol des éclats de verre et une tache d'un liquide quelconque puis un sanglot étouffé lui fit relever la tête pour croiser le regard stupéfait et douloureux d'un jeune exorciste vêtu uniquement d'une serviette blanche.

-…Ho…Hokuto-chan?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

-De ma faute?

Le ton était à la fois incrédule et amusé. Le Sakurazukamori relâcha ses muscles et avorta définitivement l'attaque qu'il s'apprêtait à infliger à cette pâle copie de son Subaru-kun. Quoique le garçon ait à dire, il était maintenant sûr qu'il voulait l'entendre.

-Hum Hum. Approuva son vis-à-vis en se détournant de lui pour regarder le cerisier.

Le silence s'éternisait. Seichirô observait le dos de l'adolescent, réticent à l'idée de montrer son intérêt, mis curieux tout de même. Le «fils» de Subaru? Et il s'était présenté comme son fils à lui aussi. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Surtout que, railla intérieurement Seichirô, la dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié, Subaru était encore un homme, donc, même si le Sakurazukamori avait eu l'idée de le mettre - quoi enceinte, enceint? - cela aurait posé un certain nombre de difficultés. Une seule autre possibilité alors. Le jeune homme était un Sakurazukamori et donc, de plein droit, un décédant, même si uniquement spirituel, des Sakurazuka. A bien y réfléchir, il avait dit «Fils de Sakurazuka Subaru». N'ayant pas l'intention d'épouser sa proie, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Si ce jeune homme était effectivement le fils de Subaru, venu de quelque part dans le futur, alors sa proie l'avait tué. Non seulement cela, mais il avait accepté la charge de Seichirô. Il était devenu un Sakurazukamori.

Sumeragi Seichirô, pour sa part, réfléchissait à sa réponse. Cette réponse avait le pouvoir de modifier le passé, il en était conscient. Et c'était…excitant, d'une certaine façon. D'un œil habitué, il observait les courbes du tronc de son arbre souverain, les suivant jusqu'aux branches tortueuses, douloureuses représentation de la souffrance infinie que subissaient ceux enterrés entre ses racines dont le sang teintaient de pourpre la blancheur vierge de ses fleurs. Connaissant l'histoire de Sakurazuka Seichirô et de Sumeragi Subaru, il avait toujours trouvé cela approprié.

Seichirô saurait tout, décida-t-il. Sa réaction serait probablement intéressante à observer.

- Votre vœu va se réaliser dans le futur. Finit-il par dire, sibyllin.

Seichirô haussa les sourcils. Son vœu? Le Kamui de la terre faisait des émules…

-Cela vous étonne? S'enquit le jeune homme avec un sourire que Seichirô ne pouvait voir. Pourtant c'était, ou plutôt c'est votre vœu le plus cher, même si vous refusez de l'admettre. Vous savez, n'est-ce pas…A propos du sort d'Hokuto?

Oh oui, Seichirô savait ce que cette petite dinde, si attachée à son jumeau, avait fait. Il ne pourrait tuer Subaru par le même sort que celui qui l'avait tué, elle. Elle s'imaginait que ça, ce stupide sorts allait l'arrêter, l'empêcher de tuer sa proie. Lui faire réaliser son amour pour Subaru. Ah.

-Vous en avait sans doute deviné une partie, continua le garçon. Je suis un Sakurazukamori. A l'âge de 14 ans, j'ai reçu ma charge en tuant mon père et prédécesseur, Sakurazuka Subaru. Lui-même avait hérité cette charge de vous. C'est étrange d'ailleurs... Je suis celui qu'il aimait de nous deux. Je veux dire, de ma sœur et moi. Probablement à cause de ce nom qu'il m'avait donné. C'était vous qu'il souhaiter voir revivre à travers moi. Mais suis-je devenu votre semblable parce que c'est ce qu'il désirait? Parce qu'il m'avait donné ce nom? Ou bien m'aimait-il autant justement parce que je vous ressemblais?

Il se tut un instant, songeur. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir si ce qu'il était, il le devait à l'amour de son père pour un être disparu, amour qu'il faisait revivre dans son fils, ou si cet amour était né de sa ressemblance déjà existante avec celui dont le regard perçait sa nuque à l'instant même. Question freudienne à souhait.

Son aîné ne fit aucun commentaire. Cette partie de l'histoire ne l'intéressait pas, pas plus que le jeune homme en face de lui, quelques aient pu être les sentiments tordus que son Subaru avait éprouvé à son sujet…ou éprouverait selon le point de vu. Mais il savait des choses sur lui et Subaru. Sur sa mort. Sur les sentiments de Subaru à son sujet. Pourquoi Subaru était-il devenu un Sakurazukamori si sa proie le haïssait autant que Seichirô le supposait? Subaru ne pouvait l'aimer. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait à sa sœur chérie. Ce garçon savait tout cela. Et c'était précisément tout cela qu'il voulait apprendre.

-Mon vœu le plus cher…? Questionna-t-il d'une voix douce et égale.

-Ca vous intéresse, n'est-ce pas, minauda le garçon, retrouvant toute sa malignité. Vous n'êtes pas aussi dépourvu de sentiment que ce que vous voulez croire…

Il se tue. Vous voulez que Subaru vous tue…Vous voulez qu'il reçoive le seul cadeau que vous pouvez lui offrir, connaissant votre destin à tous deux…Vous voulez vivre à travers lui, en lui. Vous l'aimez… termina-t-il silencieusement, mais il n'en dit rien. Il voulait garder un avantage sur l'autre Sakurazukamori. Ce secret, cette clef de l'âme de Seichirô, que ce dernier ne possédait pas, lui servirait de moyen de pression en cas de besoin. Son ainé voulait savoir? Et bien, il faudrait qu'il aide Sumeragi Seichirô à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Et à découvrir qui l'avait renvoyé dans le passé.

-Admettons, ricana le plus âgé. Et?

Le garçon se retourna, satisfait, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Je vous le dirais…Si vous m'aidez.


	3. Rêves et Lumières

NdA: Fiouuu, avec un peu de retard, voici la suite des aventures de Sumeragi Ayame et de Sumeragi Seichirô. Je suis dsl que l'intrigue mette tant de temps à se mettre en place mais j'essaye d'instaurer une ambiance...Bonne lecture.

**Rêves et Lumières **

-…Ho…Hokuto-chan ?

Ah. C'est vrai qu'elle ressemblait probablement beaucoup à Hokuto. Son frère était après tout le portait craché de son père adolescent. Mais son père n'avait jamais abordé le sujet. Parfois, elle le voyait la regarder avec une ombre de regret dans les yeux, mais c'était tout. Son père ne faisait quasiment jamais attention à elle de toute façon.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Le ton glacial la ramena instantanément au « présent ». Le regard de Subaru s'était incroyablement durci, comme s'il s'en voulait de sa faiblesse précédente. Un instant, elle eut l'impression d'être face à son père, Sakurazuka Subaru. Elle frissonna. Que lui dire ? Elle ne pouvait pas révéler la vérité. Le passé en serait irrémédiablement changé. Déjà que son frère devait se délecter de faire n'importe quoi…

-Je…Et bien, je…

Mais Subaru ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il ne comprenait pas. C'était trop douloureux. Qui pouvait être aussi cruel ? Utiliser sa sœur chérie, la souiller… Probablement l'un des Dragons de la terre. Il fit appel à ses pouvoirs presque sans y penser, tant étaient profondes sa peine et sa colère.

Subaru avait dû décider qu'elle constituait une menace parce que des Ofuda apparurent dans sa main et une pluie d'oiseaux blancs se précipita sur Ayame. Interloquée, la jeune fille n'eut que le temps de dresser une barrière mineure avant d'être frappée de plein fouet. Sous la violence du choc elle alla s'écraser sur le mur derrière elle avec un jappement de douleur.

Subaru fut marginalement étonné de la voir utiliser ce type de barrière, mais son attention était concentrée sur son prochain sort. Sa voix s'éleva, claire et froide, comme un vent d'hiver annonçant la tempête.

Ayame, qui se relevait péniblement, sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en reconnaissant l'incantation. Elle ferma les yeux faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle sentit son pouvoir s'éveiller depuis les tréfonds d'elle-même vers ses lèvres et les mots de son sort jaillirent naturellement, alors qu'elle levait ses bras en croix et qu'un immense pentacle naissait autour d'elle.

Le sort de Subaru percuta la barrière qui entourait la jeune fille et, par la puissance libérée, le monde autour d'eux disparu un instant alors que les âmes nues des deux Onmyouji se faisaient face dans des ténèbres sans fins. Le silence était assourdissant.

Une lumière douce et apaisante naquit entre les deux flots d'énergie qui constituaient les âmes des deux Sumeragi. Un instant, le monde gagna et perdit dans un même mouvement toute sa cohérence, semblant trembler et pulser dans ses fondations même. La lumière grandit encore et un doux murmure s'éleva, comme si la Terre s'était mise à chanter.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Lumière et ténèbres disparurent et les deux âmes réintégrèrent les corps de Subaru et Ayame, aussi interdit l'un que l'autre par l'expérience qu'ils venaient de vivre. En contrecoup, un froid indicible les envahit et ils tombèrent inconscients d'un même mouvement.

* * *

Kamui s'éveilla en sursaut, pantelant. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle vague d'énergie auparavant. Il se leva et courut presque désespérément ouvrir la fenêtre, tant l'air lui manquait.

-Subaru…

Quoiqu'il se soit passé, l'empreinte de la présence de l'exorciste y été fortement liée.

* * *

De l'autre coté de la ville, Fuma ouvrit violement les paupières en pausant une main sur sa poitrine. Sa mâchoire se contracta. La plus pure et indomptée des lumières avait envahit ses yeux et son esprit. Jamais. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil.

-Sumeragi, sois maudit ! Grogna-t-il en tentant de récupérer le contrôle de ses sens.

Que ce soit chez les Sceaux ou chez les Anges, tous avait ressenti, à des degrés différents selon leur puissance, la vague d'énergie qui avait secoué les mondes visibles et invisibles.

* * *

Hinoto rêvait. Son esprit venait de lui livrer une terrible image, deux corps blancs maculés de sang, l'être parfait, les principes du féminin et masculin enchevêtrés dans une étreinte mortelle Et pourtant. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à discerner le futur. Ni la signification de cette image. Ni les visages des deux êtres. Mais ils étaient liés à Sumeragi Subaru et à son Ange Jumeau, Sakurazuka Seichirô.

* * *

Kanoe observa le rêve de sa sœur longuement. Rien ne permettait de dire ce qu'il pouvait désigner. Mais elle avait la sensation que ce qui se cachait derrière transcendait tout. Même la lutte ultime des Kamui. Comme s'il s'était s'agit de quelque chose d'immatériel et d'intemporel. Mais ça n'avait aucun sens.

* * *

Les deux Seichirô qui se faisaient face depuis que le plus jeune avait fait part de son « chantage » à son aîné eurent d'un même mouvement le souffle coupé, une violente souffrance s'empara de leur corps. L'un et l'autre étaient trop disciplinés pour laisser extérieurement apparaître leur malaise, mais celui-ci allait grandissant. Finalement le jeune Sumeragi céda le premier et tomba à genou en se tenant l'estomac. Mais son aîné n'eut pas le temps de s'en moquer, submergé lui aussi par cette force dont il sentait confusément qu'elle émanait de Subaru. Mais pas de lui seul. Les noms de Subaru et d'Ayame s'entremêlèrent dans l'intensité de deux cris alors que les deux Assassins cédaient à l'inconscience.

* * *

Quand Subaru reprit conscience, il eut un instant d'hésitation. Que s'était-il passé ? Puis, avec un choc qui se traduisit par un violent frisson, il se souvint. Avec un temps de retard, il réalisa que ce qui l'avait réveillé. Des coups brutaux frappés contre sa porte et la voix de…Comment s'appelait-il déjà, cet idiot, à oui, Sorata…qui l'appelait avec insistance et celle plus déférente mais tout aussi inquiète de la jeune Arashi. Puis il reconnut celle, bien plus calme, de Kamui.

-Subaru ?

Le leader des Sceaux avait réussi à véhiculer inquiétude, reproche et question dans son nom seul. Cela motiva Subaru à bouger. En prenant sur lui-même, le jeune homme se leva. Son corps lui paraissait fait de coton, et il ne sentait presque plus aucun de ses muscles.

La vision d'une jeune fille étendue à quelques mètres de lui le stoppa net dans sa progression. Qui était-elle, cette jeune femme ressemblant trait pour trait à Hokuto, et dépositaire de pouvoir qui étaient (il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible) au moins égaux aux siens ? Non seulement égaux, mais identiques dans leur nature. Elle ne pouvait être qu'un maître de la famille Sumeragi. Mais c'était impossible. Il était le 13ème maître de son clan, il ne pouvait y en avoir deux.

Sans accorder davantage d'attention aux bruits venant de l'entrée, il s'approcha de la jeune fille. D'aussi près, il vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Hokuto, bien que la ressemblance fut forte. Son visage était plus mince que celui de sa sœur, et ses yeux davantage en amande. Sa coiffure était également différente, ses cheveux plus longs et moins bien ordonnés. Elle était jolie, et ne devait pas avoir plus de 16-17 ans. Comme Hokuto quand…Il effleura du bout des doigts sa joue délicate. Qui était-elle ?

Un fracas le sortit sans ménagement de sa contemplation et il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard interloqué de Sorata. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et la ferma plusieurs fois.

-Imbécile ! S'écria Arashi en entrant à son tour. Ca n'était vraiment pas nécessaire de détruire cette porte !

La mince figure de Kamui la suivait de près. Celui-ci posa ses yeux bleus pour l'heure inexpressifs sur l'étrange scène qui se déroulait devant lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Puis le rire de Sorata brisa le silence.

-Subaru, vieux pervers !

L'Onmyouji commença par le regarder comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête avant de comprendre ce qui avait motivé sa remarque. Il était nu, accroupi devant le corps étendu, lascif, d'une jeune fille. Il se passa alors quelque chose qui ne s'était pas produit depuis 9 ans.

Subaru devint rouge comme une pivoine.

Balbutiant quelques mots incompréhensibles, il effectua un retrait ultra rapide et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain.

Sorata repartit de plus bel, en se tenant les cotes, jusqu'à ce qu'Arashi lui assène une baffe bien sentie, ce qui ne manqua pas de le calmer d'un coup.

-Idiot, c'est malin !

-Mais tu as bien vu la position dans laquelle il était, je n'ai fait que constater…

Deuxième baffe, tout aussi bien sentie. Sans prendre garde au manège de ses compagnons, Kamui s'approcha du corps inanimé. Une adolescente pas plus âgée que lui. Et elle ressemblait vraiment à Subaru. Il fronça davantage les sourcils avant de refaire sans le savoir le même geste que Subaru quelques minutes auparavant, en glissant ses longs doigts fins contre la joue ronde et douce de la jeune fille. Il sentit presque physiquement le pouvoir qui courait sous cette fine couche d'épiderme. Avec beaucoup de soin, il souleva le corps léger pour l'étendre sur le lit de l'exorciste.

Ensuite, toujours sans faire attention à ses compagnons qui s'interrogeaient sur l'identité de cette étrange fille en l'examinant de plus près, il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il frappa du bout des doigts.

-Subaru, ouvre, c'est moi.

Il entendit le déclic du cadenas, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Avec un soupir mi-agacé, mi-inquiet, il tourna lui-même la poignée et entra en refermant derrière lui. Le maître du clan Sumeragi était assis sur le rebord de sa baignoire, enveloppé dans un peignoir en soie vert émeraude qui soulignait la couleur de ses yeux à merveille. Ces mêmes yeux étaient perdus dans le vague.

Kamui hésitait sur la meilleure façon d'engager ce qui s'annonçait comme une conversation difficile. Il s'assit par terre, en tailleur, le dos contre la porte à la fois pas confort et pour s'assurer contre une autre entrée intempestive.

-Qui est cette fille ?

Subaru releva les yeux vers son cadet et Kamui sentit le maintenant familier pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait toujours quand il était le point focal de ce superbe regard couleur forêt. La voix de Subaru était infiniment triste.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle était dans ma chambre quand je suis sorti de la douche tout à l'heure.

Kamui changea légèrement de position, glissant ses bras autour de ses genoux, plus pour se donner le temps de la réflexion qu'autre chose. Finalement, il décida de dire ce qu'il pensait sans fioriture.

-Elle te ressemble beaucoup…

Subaru s'absorba dans la contemplation de son reflet dans le miroir du lavabo. Comme souvent, il se revit, à 16 ans, sa sœur derrière lui, faisant des mimiques destinées à le faire rire. Pourquoi…Voir cette fille avait ravivé une affliction qu'il croyait enfouie en lui définitivement. Et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la partager avec Kamui, quelque soit son degré d'affection pour le jeune homme. Le seul qui savait c'était…Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à lui maintenant…Pas quand ses émotions étaient à ce point à vif.

Kamui sembla comprendre qu'il n'en saurait pas plus sur ce point et prit l'initiative de changer lui-même de sujet.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Subaru sourit intérieurement, infiniment reconnaissant de la délicatesse de son cadet. Puis il se tourna pour faire face à Kamui une nouvelle fois.

-J'a cru qu'elle avait été envoyé par les Dragons de la Terre. Je l'ai attaqué. Mais elle a déployé une barrière plus puissante que mon attaque.

Kamui tiqua mais s'obligea à ne pas interrompre son ami.

-Quand les énergies de nos pouvoirs se sont rencontrées…Il s'est passé quelque chose de très étrange. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir même le décrire avec des mots. C'était…C'était comme s'il n'y avait plus aucune barrière entre moi et le reste du monde… Comme si je faisais parti de tout…Et elle était là, avec moi…Puis il y a eu cette…cette lumière…Cette sensation d'apaisement…

_J'aurais voulu que ça ne cesse jamais. J'aurais voulu demeurer là-bas éternellement. Je ne ressentais plus aucune souffrance, n'avais plus aucun doute, étais sans incertitude…Mais il n'était pas là. Et c'est comme s'il m'avait manqué quelque chose d'essentiel. Comme si je ne pouvais pas être heureux…Sans lui. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu rester._ Mais il ne dit pas cela à voix haute. Même à Kamui, il ne pouvait pas dire cela. C'aurait été reconnaître quelque chose qu'il refusait d'accepter. _Mon souhait. Je n'aurais pas pu réaliser mon souhait. Et mourir de ta main. Seichirô…_Aux tréfonds de son âme, il avait accepté la vérité derrière ces mots. Mais il refusait toujours de lui donner un nom.

-Subaru ? Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?

L'exorciste secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il n'avait pas écouté.

-J'ai dit que nous avons tous ressenti votre expérience, tous les Dragons du Ciel. Et je pense que les autres aussi l'ont ressenti. C'était très intense. Il faut que nous découvrions de quoi il retourne et qui est cette fille avant que les Dragons de la Terre ne s'en mêlent.

Subaru hocha la tête avec un sourire davantage destiné à rassurer son cadet qu'à approuver ses paroles. Subaru se fichait du destin de la Terre, ou du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre.

_On dit que c'est mal d'être obsédé par une seule personne…Mais je m'en moque…L'as-tu ressenti, toi aussi ? Viendras-tu voir de quoi il retourne ?_

* * *

-Où suis-je ?

Ayame regarda le ciel bleu sans nuage avant de laisser son regard se poser sur l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Elle-même marchait sur l'eau, douce et fraîche. Une gentille brise venait de temps à autre lui caresser le visage. Elle portait une robe blanche, légère et soyeuse.

_Un rêve_, songea-t-elle, _c'est un rêve._ Puis d'une seconde à l'autre, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus seule. Un jeune homme la regardait. Il était beau, d'une beauté très éthérée, avec des longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs et des yeux profonds et mélancolique. Il portait un kimono blanc donnant l'impression qu'il était entouré de brume.

-Un liseur de rêve ? S'étonna Ayame.

-Je m'appelle Kuzuki Kakyo, je ne te veux aucun mal.

-Je te connais, murmura la jeune fille, tu es avec les Dragons de la Terre.

-Tu lui ressembles tant…

Il tendit doucement, avec hésitation, la main. Il y avait un tel manque, une telle souffrance dans se voix que Ayame s'approcha et pris cette main entre les siennes.

-Vous connaissiez Sumeragi Hokuto ?

Il ramena son autre main au dessus de celles de la jeune fille et les serra doucement, geste qu'Ayame rendit de bon cœur. Elle lui sourit et posa son front sur leurs mains jointes, tentant de communiquer un peu de réconfort à cet homme qu'elle sentait profondément blessé.

-Vous êtes venu, finalement. Murmura-t-il après quelques instants. Vous allez tout bouleversés…

La jeune femme releva la tête avec surprise.

-Tu savais que moi et Seichirô allions venir ? S'écria-t-elle.

Il approuva doucement de la tête. Ainsi c'était vrai. Seichirô. Son Seichirô était là aussi…Son cher frère, son précieux jumeau…l'Assassin.

-Sais-tu pourquoi nous sommes là ?

Kakyo allait répondre, quand le rêve se modifia. Ils étaient tous deux entourés de ténèbres. La seule lueur provenait du liseur de rêve lui-même. Celui-ci lâcha les mains d'Ayame et se tourna vers la droite, comme qu'il pouvait voir quelque chose qu'elle ne distinguait pas. Elle retint le réflexe de se mettre en garde pour un combat, sachant combien se serait futile dans le monde des rêves.

Une ombre se profila. Un instant, elle crût voir son frère mais en fermant les yeux et en appelant le regard de son esprit, elle sut immédiatement à qui elle avait à faire.

-Le Kamui de la Terre, murmura-t-elle, en rouvrant les yeux.

L'homme était grand, bien bâti, avec des cheveux sombres un peu en pagaille et un regard plein de malice dissimulé derrière des lunettes ovales. Il s'inclina légèrement.

-Une Sumeragi de plus. Que c'est surprenant. Enchanté, mademoiselle...

-Ayame. Se trouva-t-elle répondre sans l'avoir réellement voulu.

L'homme s'approcha de Kakyo et l'entoura de son bras. Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas l'avantage, Ayame appela tout son pouvoir. Sa dernière vision fut celle du Kamui de la Terre avec Kakyo inconscient, serré dans ses bras.

* * *

Sumeragi Seichirô s'éveilla et se leva dans un même mouvement. Il était étendu sur l'une des racines de son cerisier. Il secoua la tête pour chasser la brume qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il était seul. L'autre Sakurazukamori avait disparu. Il se leva. Bah. Seichirô finirait bien par revenir. Après tout, il avait besoin des informations en la possession de son cadet. En attendant…Le jeune homme sentit un sourire ourler ses lèvres. Il avait bien envie de faire un tour chez les Dragons de la Terre, pour voir.

Il leva un bras et constata qu'il avait toujours le long imperméable.

Hm. D'abord, trouver une boutique pour changer de vêtement. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment son aîné se sentait à son aise là-dedans.

* * *

Seichirô était posté sur le toit d'un immeuble. Son œil était fixé sur la petite fenêtre. De l'autre coté, un jeune homme parlait, ses lèvres bougeaient, mais l'Assassin était trop loin pour l'entendre, alors même que la fenêtre était ouverte. Qu'importe. La vue lui plaisait.

Un pan du peignoir en soie glissa négligemment, dévoilant une épaule fine et blanche. L'Assassin sentit grandir sa faim. Puis une main fine releva le tissu. Il complimentait toujours aussi bien les yeux verts, alors même que cela faisait plus de 9 ans que ce présent avait été fait. Présent d'un vétérinaire à son jeune ami qu'il courtisait avec gentillesse. Présent d'un Assassin à qui les attraits esthétiques de sa proie n'avaient pas échappé.

Mais quand le jeune homme tourne son attention vers la fenêtre, il ne voit que le ciel noir de la nuit, et il est trop loin pour sentir le parfum. Le parfum des fleurs de cerisier.


End file.
